Moments in Time
by magnoliastar08
Summary: A 10 song challenge with lots of fluff and of course starring my favorite couple: Maka and Soul!


**Moments in Time**

**10 Song Drabble—English Version**

**SoulxMaka and other random shit.  
**

**Here's the deal. You put your mp3 or music program on shuffle and listen to ten songs in a row. For each song, you write a little story, poem, etc but you only have until the end of the song to finish it. No cheating (well I did just by like five seconds) and off we go.**

**As always, I don't own Soul Eater but man I wish I did.**

* * *

**1. **"**Stylo"-Gorillaz feat. Mos Def and Bobby Womack**

"Maka! What are you doing?" Soul hisses at his meister Maka. She pants as she looks up at the kishin before. She growls in anger as she realizes that she let that thing slash her leg pretty badly.

"Sorry Soul. I wasn't fast enough but I know how to defeat him." Maka grins at her death scythe. He gets an evil look as he glints in the moonlight. The spider-looking kishin wails in pain as one of it's legs falls to the ground.

"Let's finish this." Soul and Maka scream as they charge at the kishin. It tries to crush them but Maka moves right and left and then in circles. The kishin gets confused and then it trips over some bricks from a building it had crushed earlier.

Maka then jumps on the roof of the nearby building and cries out as she slices the kishin in half. She lands safely as the kishin transforms into a soul.

"It's about time." Soul growls as he devours the kishin soul. He slurps as he gazes at Maka.

"Let's go home. I'm beat." Out of the corner of their eyes, they see another kishin on the rampage.

"It's not over yet." Maka sighs as she runs with her death scythe beside her.

* * *

**2. "****Tik Tok"- Ke$ha**

"Kidd, what the hell are you doing?" Maka screams as Kidd towers over her with scissors in his hands.

"Your hair is asymmetrical. I must correct this abomination." Kidd says with a glint in his eyes.

"Oi! Don't you even think about it!" Soul cries as he pulls Maka away from Kidd's craziness.

"What's going on guys?" Patty walks in with her crazy ass polka dot hat. Kidd then stares at her in shock.

"GET THAT RIDICULOUS ASYMMETRICAL HAT OFF YOUR HEAD!" Kidd then leaps on Patty and destroys the hat in a matter of seconds.

"You guys are too loud!" Liz walks in with half of her nails painted. Kidd then turns to her and then faints out of asymmetrical torture.

"What the fuck?" Liz mutters as she stares at him.

"There's only one thing to do." Black*Star says.

"PARTY!" He screams. Tsubaki busts out the music and everybody starts dancing to "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha with Kidd fainted on the floor.

* * *

**3. **"**Inside of Me"-Benny Benassi**

"What the hell?" Soul growls as he is pulled into the dark room. There he sees that damn red imp sitting on a red couch with the record player to his left.

"Soul, glad you can make it." He smirks at Soul. Soul ignores him as he sits down on the piano bench.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want but I am here to make a little proposition for you."

"I am not interested in any of your damn propositions. This is a waste of my time." Soul snarls as he walks away. The red imp starts cackling as he starts playing the record player. Soul recognizes the song and turns around.

"What do you want?"

"I know what's inside of you and I am here to offer a solution."

"You bastard. You don't know what's inside of me." Soul screams in rage. The imp continues to cackle.

"I'm inside of you and I know what you want. You want to protect your precious meister is that right?" The imp asks him with a smirk. Soul knew that the imp was right. He was playing Chopin, the same song he played when he met Maka for the first time.

"What do you want?"

"I want your soul." The imp cackles.

"Never." Soul answers with a deadly tone as he leaves the imp cackling to himself.

* * *

**4. **"**Our Truth"-Lacuna Coil**

"Soul..." I whisper as I touch his scar on his chest. Soul stares at me as I trail the scar from his upper right side to his lower left side. I can feel the tears stream down my cheek.

"Baka, why are you thinking of that? It's been like 5 years ago and you still cry over it." Soul whispers to me. I continue to let the tears drop as I start sobbing on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Soul. I am always hurting you." I cry out. It's true. It's because I'm not strong enough. If I was stronger, then Soul wouldn't have to go to extreme lengths to protect me.

"Baka, it's all my fault. I'm the one who is always hurting you." Soul whispers as he lifts my head up, drying my tears away.

"If I were stronger, then you wouldn't get hurt so much on these missions."

"But Soul..." I start to argue with him but then he covers my lips with his finger.

"Maka, I promise that I will protect you no matter what. Do you trust me?" I stare at him in silence.

"Do you trust me?" He asks me again.

"I do. Now and forever." I answer.

"Good." He smirks as he kisses me gently on the lips.

* * *

**5. **"**Here In Your Arms"-Hellogoodbye**

"Soul! Ready to go to the movies?" Maka yells as she closes her bedroom door.

"Coming." I yell as I fix my jacket and my hair. I close my door and head downstairs. She climbs onto my motorcycle and I pull out my keys as she wraps her arms around my chest.

"Hold on tight." I whisper as I rev up the engine and peel out!

"AHH!" She screams as I start hitting top speed. She giggles in glee and we round corners, making her grip me tighter. Not that I don't mind.

"Soul! If we keep doing this, then we'll be late to the movies again!" She screams over the wind. I smirk as I make a turn to the movies. Just as I get close, I rev it up and continue to drive.

"Eh...I suddenly don't feel like watching a movie." I say nonchalantly. She giggles as I start accelerating again. I like it when we drive. Maka always hugs me tightly, making my heart skip a beat, but I will never tell her that.

"This is so much fun Soul! I love it when we drive!" She whoops in delight.

"I love it when we drive too." I whisper as we head towards the top of Death City.

* * *

**6. **"**Endless Summer"-Cascada**

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Black*Star screams as he launches Tsubaki into the water. I watch as everybody jumps in. I'm the only one on the beach with my book. I see a shadow at my feet and I look up.

"What are you doing? Come on. Let's take a swim!" Soul holds out his hand.

"No thanks." I grumble as I open my book.

"Looks like I have no choice." He grumbles. I am soon swept off my feet.

"Soul! What are you doing? Put me down!" I scream.

"Last one in is the rotten egg and makes the biggest splash!" He screams as he throws me into the water. I scream as the icy cold water pierces my skin. I surface to take a deep breath.

"You bastard! It's on!" I scream as I start splashing water on him. He splashes me back and we continue to fight until he pulls me underneath the water. I take a quick breath. He then pulls me farther down, wraps his arms around me and kisses me underwater. I wrap my arms around his neck as we make out under the sea.

I get the urge to breath and break the kiss. I point upward and we swim towards the surface. I take a deep breath as we emerge.

"Whoa! That was a pretty long time! What were you two doing down there? Little Hanky-panky underwater?" Black*Star grins at us. Soon, he is pulled underwater and doesn't reemerge. We also notice that Tsubaki is missing as well.

"Eh? It's summer time." Soul grins as he pulls me in for a wet kiss.

* * *

**7. **"**Headstrong"-Trapt**

"Soul! The town is in danger! We have to go!" Maka screams as she runs out the door and to my motorcycle. I jump on and turn on the motorcycle and peel out.

"This is insane! Even your dad can't handle this kishin." I scream over the roar of the engine.

"I've seen this kishin and fought it before. I was lucky Tsubaki was there with me. It's alright. I know what I am doing."

"This is crazy Maka. Stein has this covered."

"Stein is going crazy! It's sending miniature madness waves. He won't be able to handle it but we can. We have to take it out or it will kill us all Soul." I turn around and see Maka's determined face. I can't deny my meister the taste of battle and the sweet grasp of glory.

"Alright, let's go!" We pull up to Stein's place where the kishin is causing destruction. I can see the pulse waves it emits. Maka jumps off and I immediately tranform into a death scythe. Maka jumps to the highest point of the tree and points me at the kishin.

"Hentu the demon. Your soul is mine." She screams as she charges for battle.

* * *

**8. **"**All Around Me"-Flyleaf**

"Soul! Where are you!" I scream as I fall into the abyss. I was stupid. I shouldn't have asked Soul to connect with the black blood. I am already drowning in madness and it hasn't even been a minute.

"Maka!" I hear Soul scream as he reaches for me but he drifts farther and farther away.

"Soul!" I scream. I try to swim through the darkness but it's too much. I can't handle it. I'm dying and I know it.

I will never Maka-chop Soul again. I will never make him breakfast. I will never see him smile at me with his shark-like teeth. I will never see him...I will never hold him again!

"SOUL!" I scream one last time. I feel an immense warmth inside of me. I look down and see my soul pulsating with a wonderful orange light. It brightens up my area and it leads me to an exit. There I see Soul's hand reaching out for me.

"SOUL!" I scream as I push with all my strength to the light and to his hand.

"Maka!" He screams back as he pulls me out of the darkness and into his arms.

* * *

**9.** "**I'm Still Here"-John Rzeznik**

I walk down the street to the apartment as I stare ahead lost in thought. That damn brother of mine. He finally shows up after three years and demands that I return to the family. Who the fuck does he think he is?

I'm Soul Eater Evans and I follow my own beat. I follow nobody else's beat. I growl as I reach the apartment.

"Soul! What's wrong?" Maka asks me as I slam the door behind me. I stay silent as I go to my room and lock the door. I put on my head phones and play my jazz music. If I talk to Maka, I'll go insane. I'll let it all out and she'll see me as weak and pathetic.

"Soul?" I hear her knock on my door. I don't answer her. The door suddenly opens as Maka tosses the coat hanger aside. She plops down on my bed and pulls out her book. After thirty minutes of silence, I take off my head phones and stare at her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Soul, things didn't go well with your brother did it?" She asks me.

"How do you know?" I ask her in shock.

"He called and told me to find a new weapon." She says calmly.

"Damn him." I growl as I rise from the bed.

"Soul?" She whispers as she grabs my wrist, pulling me back to the bed.

"What?"

"Soul, it's ok. You're brother can't separate us. No matter what. We will always be together." She says with confidence.

"Ha! Wes has influences. He'll do anything to get me back to the music world. I won't let him."

"Soul..."

"He'll probably try to bribe Shinigami-sama or something and..."

"Soul!" Maka screams. I look at her in shock as she places a hand on my cheek.

"I'm still here and we will find a solution together." She kisses my forehead and I relax at her touch.

* * *

**10. **"**Never Had a Dream Come True"- S Club 7**

"Soul!" I wave to him as he sees me at the small table. He walks over and sits down as I hand him his coffee.

"Maka, it's strange to see you here. I haven't seen you all day. What's wrong?" He asks me. I take a deep breath. I have to do this Maka. It's now or never.

"Soul, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it? Did you perverted dad do something stupid again?" He asks me.

"No Soul. It's not that. I...I..." How can I tell him? He already has a girlfriend. I shouldn't do this but if I don't tell him today then I'll regret it.

"Spit it out Maka. What's wrong?"

"Soul...I...I love you." I whisper.

"What? I can't hear you?" He leans in.

"I LOVE YOU!" I scream out. Everybody stares at us and I squeal in embarrassment. I clamp my mouth and feel the tears streaming.

"Maka..."

" I have to go!" I whisper as I run out. I run down the street and sob my heart out. I knew it. I knew it. He doesn't love me. He looked at me in shock. I was so stupid. I was...

"Maka!" Soul screams. I turn around and he scoops me up and plants a passionate kiss on my lips.

"What?"

"It's about time." He smirks at me. "Because I love you too."

* * *

**~My first song drabble challenge. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other projects. Just trying to get in the mood. Hope this isn't too OOC for the Soul Eater characters but eh...I've been writing a lot of OOC stories lately. Anyways, comments are appreciated and happy reading.**

**magnoliastar08**


End file.
